Snella Family
The Snella Family (Smedley family in the online counterpart) was a large family that lived right across the street from Greg Heffley and his family up until sometime before The Ugly Truth. Greg claims in The Last Straw that every time Mr. and Mrs. Snella have a baby, they throw a big "Half-Birthday " party for the kid when they turn six-months-old and invite all the neighbors to the party—Greg adds that the "hightlight" of these parties is when all the adults line up and try making the new baby laugh while Mr. Snella videotapes them. Greg says that the real reason Mr. and Mrs. Snella have these parties and videotape the adults' antic is because they hope to win the $10,000-grand prize on a TV-series called "America's Funniest Families." Greg claims that up until the Snellas moved away, he had been to every single half-birthday held by the family (confirming that all the Snella-children are younger than him) and from what he could remember, no baby had ever actually laughed. Despite that, Greg claims that Mr. and Mrs. Snella have gotten some pretty decent stuff on videotape over the years, but have never actually succeeded in winning. In the fifth book of the series, Greg claims that the Snellas ended up moving away, and it seems that he's the one at fault for it: Greg says that one time, after he and the rest of his family had gone to the Snellas for another one of their kids' half-birthday parties, Greg grabbed a bunch of deviled eggs from the food-table as they were the only food he could recognize (feeling the rest was too fancy for him). Greg ended up not liking the deviled eggs that the Snellas made, and when no one else was looking, he covertly dumped the stuff on his plate into a plastic plant in the dining room. After a few weeks, the eggs in the plant started to smell bad, but the Snellas didn't realize what Greg had done and couldn't figure out where the smell was coming. After another few weeks or so, the Snellas just couldn't stand the smell anymore and they ended up moving out of their house. Greg (knowing that he was the one at fault for the Snellas predicament) admits that he feels kind of guilty, especially when he noticed the Snellas taking the plastic plant that Greg had dumped his deviled eggs into with them. It's unknown how many kids Mr. and Mrs. Snella have, but they must have at least six children, five of whom are sons who all have first names that start with "S." It's unknown who their sixth child is (like if Mr. and Mrs. Snella ended up having another a son or if they ended up having a daughter), but it's likely that their sixth child has a first name that starts with "S." Known Members *Mr. Snella *Mrs. Snella *Shawn Snella *Shane Snella *Sam Snella *Scott Snella *Seth Snella *Unnamed sixth child People Associated with the Snella Family *Greg Heffley, made a poor-quality haunted house which Shane attended. He unintentionally scammed Shane by making him pay two dollars for something advertised at 25 cents, then not refunding his money. He also hurt Shawn's feelings by acting "too honest" towards him by saying he couldn't be a basketball player because he's too short and fat. *Rowley Jefferson, associated with the haunted house and was grounded for it. *Frank Heffley, is openly against going to the half-birthday parties and has avoided all of them because he finds them stupid and humiliating. *Mr. Bittner, mentioned character, was filmed splitting his pants doing jumping jacks at Sam’s half-birthday party. *Mr. Odom, mentioned character, was filmed tripping and falling backwards into a baby pool at Scott’s half-birthday party. Category:Families Category:Snella Family Category:Surrey Street Residents Category:Articles requiring images Category:Retired Characters Category:Recurring Characters